


Memento

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vignette, filozoficzne do bólu, wizja autorska, wydumana przeszłość, zasadniczo same przemyślenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Memento

Po raz pierwszy odległość jednego metra i kilkudziesięciu centymetrów od ziemi wydawał się czymś znacznym. Z grubsza taką pokonała jego głowa, nabierając przyśpieszenia, nim uderzyła o ziemię. No, z mrowiem innych komplikacji po drodze, inaczej nie byłoby pewnie żadnego problemu. Kto jak kto, ale Yaku Morisuke upadki klasyczne miał przetrenowane. Poświadczyć mogły rozliczne siniaki w wiecznej synergii z jego skórą. Czasem nawet nauczyciele dyskretnie podpytywali, czy w domu wszystko w porządku.

Acz po ostrym hamowaniu i upadek nie miał być gładki.

Przysiągłby, że zdarł całkowicie podeszwy butów, ażeby jakimś cudem wyhamować, zanim on i dzieciak, który wyskoczył zza rogu, zaliczyli niewymyślny abordaż.

Dzieciak. Tak mu się wydawało, że dzieciak, na podstawie krótkiego momentu, kiedy kogoś dostrzegł, zmysłami wytężonymi do granic możliwości. Nawet teraz myślał właśnie "dzieciak", choć padał na niego podłużny dzień wysokiej osoby. Przekonał się wkrótce, skupił cudem wzrok, zauważył. Dziecięca twarz wpatrująca się w niego od początku z takim przerażeniem, że to aż bolało.

Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem, nie patrz tak na mnie. Zahamowałem w porę.

Tylko to hamowanie wiązało się miedzy innymi z gwałtownym skręceniem kierownicy, zsunięciem się z siodełka na ramę, utratą równowagi, a wreszcie upadkiem, w czasie którego zahaczył podbródkiem o płot flankujący chodnik. Oraz z tym, że obecnie, znokautowany skutecznie, nie mógł się ruszyć.

A to dziecko tak na niego patrzyło. Nic innego nie widział, tylko dziecko.

Nawet nie, nawet nie tyle, praktycznie same oczy, o rysach twarzy autentycznie od razu zapomniał, jedynie oczy, oczy, oczy, zieleń, która bała się tak jego, jak on bał się jej.

To nie ból, to absurdalne poczucie winy trzymało go za gardło. Ból był niczym; przejściowy paraliż to jeszcze obstrukcja, ale już palenie stóp, kolan i łokci stanowiło dla niego odczucie drugoplanowe.

Przepraszam, już w porządku. Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem.

Chciał postąpić jak starszy – głęboko przeświadczony, że takowym jest. Pomimo sielankowych do znudzenia lat dzieciństwa nie dysponował więcej takim niedoświadczonym, niewinnym wejrzeniem. Musiał być starszy. Miał siedem lat, umiał zająć się swoim raczkującym kuzynostwem, niezrównany w przyjmowaniu piłki.

Wierzył, iż był prawie dorosły.

Nie, był bezradny.

Dziecko klęknęło przy nim na chodniku mokrym od soku porzeczkowego, który rozlał się po chodniku, gdy rower się przewrócił, zaś zawartość koszyka, z butelką włącznie, wypadła. Dotknęło jego policzków drobnymi dłońmi, patrzyło mu na twarz, to w oczy, to na nos, na usta, skrajnie niepewne, nawet odnośnie tego, czy powinno się bać.

Na szczęście wkrótce na ulicę wyszła kobieta, która umiała zlęknąć się strachem dorosłych, zaradna. A wkrótce i kilka chwil udających wieczność przeminęło, zbierając ze sobą bezwład.

Kobieta mówiła, trzymała go za ramię, gdy próbował wstać. Miała miły głos. Rozumiał troskę, lecz nie rozumiał słów.

Reszta dnia była odmienna od rutyny, dlatego w ogóle cokolwiek pozostało mu w głowie. Już dawno nie traktowano go, jakby był berbeciem. Dawno nie był tak pozbawiony energii, nikt nie pamiętał czasów, kiedy wszędzie nie było go pełno, w domu czy w sąsiedztwie. Dawno w domu nie mieli gości.

Nidy przedtem nie odwiedzili ich sąsiad z sąsiadką i pięcioletnią latoroślą. Nie uchował jednak w obolałej, naonczas nieźle potłuczonej głowie szczegółów. Chciało mu się tylko spać, tak bardzo, iż wtedy nie myślał o niczym i nie spodziewał się niczego.

Potem jednak przypominał sobie te oczy, oczy, oczy...

Nienawidził takiego wyrazu twarzy u małych dzieci. Cholernie nienawidził.

Bo serce się krajało.

Nie ścierpiał niczego podobnego również u dorosłych, młodzieży, dwa razy wszystko jedno. Powodowało ból w klatce piersiowej tak czy tak.

**xxx**

\- Nie lubię ruskich – dodał głośno, zaraz po uczynieniu znajomości. Dlaczego ktoś, kto jest wysoki, wie, że taki jest, i jeszcze się tym szczyci, ma zasługiwać na dobre traktowanie?

I bez zwłoki otoczył również Lva opieką.

Nie przyłapał się na niekonsekwencji. Nie myślał o tym, to się po prostu zawsze działo. Zawsze to robił.

**xxx**

\- Kogo moje piękne oczy widzą!

Yaku myślał, nie, wręcz planował, że do gardła skoczy. Głos rozpoznał bez pudła, a choćby i nie stał nad nim Lev Haiba, pozostałby bezlitosny. Stanie nad nim, złośliwie, przysiągłby, kiedy klęczał na podjeździe, przy rowerze, zasługiwało na najwyższą karę. Po chwili jednak samozwańczy as klęknął po przeciwnej stronie roweru – wspartego na podpórce – taksując z bliska ramę, czerwoną, nieco wygiętą. A Morisuke nieco złagodniał. Tak jakoś...

\- Ej, to jest za niskie... - Lev taktownie, ale wcale nie mniej teatralnie, urwał, niby to ugryzł się w język, nim, mieląc owym ozorem, dodał „nawet jak dla ciebie".

Łagodność poszła się paść. Ale nie był aż tak bardzo unieszczęśliwiony, jeno obruszony bardzo.

\- Jezu. To przecież nie dla mnie. Dla siedmioletniego kuzyna. Najwyższa pora. Sam dostałem mój prawdziwy rower, właśnie ten, kiedy miałem siedem lat. Oby dobrze młodemu służył. Oby mały miał więcej szczęścia. Ja praktycznie od razu miałem wypadek. Niemal pierwszego dnia. Jakiś dzieciak prawie wbiegł mi pod koła. Dlatego jest taki pogięty. Ten rower. – Aktualny osiemnastolatek formował krótkie zdania, zamierzał szybko skończyć, zaledwie wyjaśniwszy, co należało. A jednak marnował coraz kolejne słowa, bliski zwierzania się, choć nawet nie mieli tematu, jakiegoś ciekawego czy wspólnego. – A ty czego tu szukasz, hę?

\- Odwiedzam stare śmieci. Mieszkałem tu kiedyś, gdzieś tak do piątego roku życia. – Lev mówił spokojnie, w zamyśleniu. W innych okolicznościach Yaku zastanawiałby się, co mu chodzi po głowie. Tym razem nie musiał. Wszak Lev mówił też dość niepewnie, jakby przychodziło do dzielenia się tajemnicą, odkrywania kart, których posiadania nie był nawet świadom. Nie, żeby to było istotne...

Morisuke zgarbił się nad drobiazgową i poniekąd zbędną pracą, jaką było tuszowanie zadrapań na rowerze – kurczę no, smarkaczowi należał się elegancki prezent – zaangażowany tak, iż Lev nie potrafił mu przeszkadzać, miał zamiar odejść, gdy potrącił nogą butelkę, rozlewając sok porzeczkowy.

Yaku zerknął w górę, tylko zerknął, trwając nielogicznie w dotychczasowej pozycji, choć kolana już miał wilgotne, dosięgły go krwawe strugi rozświetlone kryształkami szkła. Patrzył na stojącego nad nim Lva, w jego oczy o rzadko spotykanym odcieniu zieleni. Zaś Lev patrzył na niego, niezdolnego do ruchu.


End file.
